Angelic
by Caryl4ever
Summary: SLUTTY ONE-SHOT!


Daryl was pissed off. He didn't give a fuck that Carol killed two people. She did it to save everyone else. He could never be angry at her. He cared about her so much, hell he was so doubtlessly in love with her.

He slowed his bike down to a stop when he saw that van. Walkers laying on the ground blood still pouring from their heads. Fresh kill. It also may have been the rain which was heavily beating on his hair and shoulders. But this was closer than he'd been all night. He followed a trail of bloody footprints into the backyard of a fairly small house. He saw a figure walking around in the yard. That perfect figure. He picked up his pace.

"Carol?!" He shouted at the figure.

She spun around and shielded her eyes "Daryl?!"

He threw his crossbow down and ran to her. Once he got to her he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped his arms around him and brushed her hand through his hair, his wet, soppy hair. She let him burrow his head into her shoulder and she held him tighter, held him closer. She kissed his cheek and they stood there holding each other in the rainy, gloomy twilight.

They were soaked when they went inside the house.

Carol let go of Daryl's hand and took a step back in the living room, as if to show him around. "It's kinda comfy right?"

He looked around and nodded "Yeah...comfy"

"The bedroom's better I guess" she held out her hand "C'mon" she cocked her head in the direction of the room. He took her hand and followed her to the room.

The room was narrow and the bed was sideways at the very back, against the wall, so that with the combination of the blankets, it was very much like a nest. It was better than the rest of the house. Carol sat on the bed against the side wall. Daryl sat next to har against the back wall. He kicked off his boots and realized that her legs were shivering. He threw her legs over his lap and rubbed them up and down, from her ankle to her knee, keeping her warm. He untied her combat boots and slipped them off her feet. His hand continued to rub at those lengths but he found his way up her pantleg. He didn't seem to mind that she hadn't shaved her legs in a few weeks. They were sitting in a simple candlelight. Carol gave up just waiting for him to come closer, she got up, crawled closer to him, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as if accepting her. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked the thinner hairs of his beard with her thumb. She started to kiss his neck, lightly licking and playfully biting. He sighed beneath the pleasure of her lips, her tongue, her teeth, on his skin. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Why...exactly did you come for me?"

He paused "I didn't wanna say goodbye to you. I never wanna say goodbye to you...I hate goodbyes..."

With that, she leaned in closer to him and kept leaning in until her lips met his. His lips tingled at the touch of hers. He enjoyed her touch so much and he distracted himself so deeply with it that he didn't notice her tongue licking away at his lips impatiently waiting to enter his mouth, to touch his tongue. He parted his lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to dance with his. He didn't realize that he had put his hand up her shirt. He wanted her so badly. He needed her. It was driving him mad. He pushed her onto the bed and she giggled as he climbed on top of her. He pushed his lips against hers and their tongues met once again. His mind was racing all iver the place and then he comprehended his thought, he didn't want this to be animalistic, like other women have told him he was like, he wanted to savor it. He wanted it to be angelic. He was going to go slow. If she wanted it harder, faster, she'd have to take it. As he was kissing her she was unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had thrown it onto the floor she rubbed her hands all over his chest. She pulled away from his lips and pulled her shirt over her head revealing a red lace bra. It was getter harder for Daryl to go slow when he saw her bra. He ignored his erection and unbuckled her belt then pulling her pants down revealing matching red lace panties that were dangerously low on her waist. He was ready to rip them off of her and fuck her as intensely as possible as hard as possible. But he had to be angelic. He pulled her pants the rest of the way off and fingered at the waistband of the red lace. He started to lick her just above that waistband. He kept licking until he got up above her waist by her bellybutton. He went back over where he licked with light kisses. She sighed out in pleasure and grabbed his arm, pulling his lips back to his. She unclasped her bra without pulling her lips away. He pulled her bra the rest of the way off of her and he licked her breast around her nipple. While he licked one nipple, he fingered the other. Carol grabbed his face and pulled his lips back to hers. She pressed her lips to his ear.

"Daryl, take your pants off" she whispered to him breathlessly.

He sat up and happily obeyed her. He pulled off his underwear too, exposing his boner. She held his dick in her hands and moaned in pleasure. He backed away, taking his dick with him while he pulled off her underwear. She bit her lip waiting for him to come back and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there while they kissed and he slowly started to fuck her.

"Harder" she breathed out to him. Almost too difficult to understand, but he got the message. He thrust himself harder and she moaned louder. They continued with this for quite some time. He was happy enough and had filled his desires since they had finally had sex just like he wanted to for a long time now.

Once they finished, Daryl got off of Carol and they were both sweaty and panting.

Daryl caught his breath "That was fun"

Carol smiled "How long have you been waiting for that?"

"Long enough...we should do it again sometime"

They both laughed and he kissed her. Sometimes angelic is better than animalistic. 


End file.
